Through The Veil
by ahrocks08
Summary: This is a sequel to Let Me Show You The Ways. Follow James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and a few other people as they watch Harry send Ginny on a Treasure Hunt.
1. Note, Trunk, and Chair

**A/N So I had a snow day today and we all know what snow days mean in the world of this author. New story and/or New chapter. In this case, New Story! Yay!**

**This is kinda a sequel to my story **_**Let Me Show You The Ways**_**, it would be a good idea to read that first if you don't want to get confused. You can review that one too, wink wink. Lol.**

**Special thanks to singer154, who helped me in my time of brainstorm block. I REALLY appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not my characters, world is not my world, you get the drift. This is a little different, all ideas about the after world are not necessarily my ideas about what happens when we die. I just made this up for the sake of the story.**

"I think the think I miss the most, besides Harry, of course, is shopping," Lily Potter said, taking a sip of tea. She and Tonks were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and talking about what they missed most about being alive.

"I agree with you. I never really appreciated the fact that we could go buy something whenever we wanted. And now, I'm lucky if I get anything new!" Tonks said, her eyes glazing over, apparently remembering what it was like to walk in to a store with money in one pocket and a list of things to get in your head. She sighed sadly.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. All in all though, being dead isn't as bad as what you are led to believe. Well, you can't talk to your family," Lily said.

"Or go shopping," Tonks reminded her.

"Or tell you sister she needs to take better care of your son," Lily said thinking back to how poorly Petunia and her great oaf of a husband treated Harry.

"Or comfort your family," Tonks said with a sad smile.

"Or have more kids," they both sighed sadly at this one.

"Or drink Firewhiskey till your silly, fall asleep, and wake up the next morning wondering whether or not you treated everyone in the room to you singing "Love Shack" karaoke," Tonks said quite seriously

Lily looked at her friend with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Did you really do that, Tonks?" she asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"Yea, and for the record, the words are "The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together" not "The Love Shack is the little old place where you can dance together", for some reason, I always said that wrong." Tonks answered a little sheepishly.

Both girls then looked at each other, then burst into a fit of giggles that left them in tears ten minutes later when the men came in to see what was going on.

"Ladies. What's so funny?" James Potter asked as he came into the kitchen, kissing his wife on the cheek. Remus and Sirius walked in right behind him.

"Oh we were just talking about what I did when I was drunk this one time," Tonks answered for Lily, who was still trying to control her giggles.

"You mean singing "Love Shack" while slaughtering the words in the process?" Remus, Tonks' husband asked. When they nodded, Remus laughed, "Dear, that was definitely more than once."

At this, everyone burst out laughing, while Tonks, trying to glare at Remus, "Why is it that men always feel the need to butt-in to a conversation whether it concerns them or not?" she asked rather grumpily.

Everyone just laughed harder at this. Finally, Lily got her giggles under control and asked the guys what they had been up to.

"Just been talking about the good old days, when Remus still transformed,"

"Yea, the good old days," Remus interrupted as he rolled his eyes.

Sirius continued after a mock glare at Remus for interrupting him. "When James still had the Invisibility Cloak, we still had the Marauder's Map, and I was still young and innocent."

Everyone started laughing at Sirius when he stated that he was innocent at a moment in his life. None of them could remember such a time. Eventually Sirius laughed right along with them.

"Ok," he said after they had controlled the giggles, "Maybe not completely innocent,"

"Padfoot, I've known you for years, and you have never been known as innocent," James told Sirius.

They continued this banter for awhile longer, teasing Tonks for her singing mishaps and Sirius for mistakenly calling himself innocent. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus went to go open it and came back with a tall red head. His name was Fred Weasley.

"Fred!" Sirius greeted him, "To what do we owe the pleasure of you visit? Not that you really need an excuse to want to see us." Sirius finished laughingly.

"I was wondering whether or not you guys have checked the veil today? You might find some interesting things going on."

"Really?" Lily asked, "What kind of things?"

"Well," sitting down and taking a deep breath as if getting ready to tell a long story. Everyone followed his lead and sat down, anxious to hear what was going on.

"Uncle Gideon was in our veil room looking in on the Burrow like he does every morning, bit obsessive really, but anyway, he was sitting there and was surprised to see Ginny walking around the house while everyone else was asleep. First she headed up to the room where Ron and Harry were sleeping. At this point he was rather curious, so he called me and Uncle Fabian into the room and we watched as she went up to their room and went directly to Harry's trunk, pulled a note from the lid, read it, we couldn't see it, but we assumed it was from Harry by the way she was smiling. It was like the way Hermione smiles at Ron when he actually does something sweet."

They all chuckled as they thought about the relationship that had finally happened much to the relief of everyone, even James and Lily were rooting for them. They had seen Ron and Hermione over the years as they watched their son through the veil, and were reminded a little of themselves.

"Anyway," Fred continued, "She then headed down to the kitchen, and gets another clue from a chair. By this time we think that Harry has sent Ginny on a treasure hunt and I thought that you guys might want to watch, too. Especially since it involves Harry."

James, excited at the thought of watching Harry, jumped up enthusiastically, and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go watch Harry and Ginny!"

They all agreed and headed toward a room at the back of the house. The room was small, painted blue and in the center of the back wall was a long narrow, transparent piece of cloth that allowed them to look through it to the living world. Through the veil where they could watch their son.

Looking now, they saw Harry watching Ginny as she was outside looking in what looked to be an old boot. The scene changed as Ginny went into the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley, Fred's mum.

"_Good morning, Ginny. What were you doing outside?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

"_Harry sent me on a treasure hunt this morning," Ginny decided to answer truthfully because she knew her mum would know if she was lying._

"Smart choice," Fred said, which caused both Lily and Tonks to shush him.

"_A treasure hunt?" Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly puzzled, "What's the special occasion?"_

"Yeah! What's the special occasion?" James asked Ginny, even though he knew that she could not hear him.

"James! Hush!" Lily admonished him. He looked at her guiltily. She just rolled her eyes.

"_I have no idea," answered Ginny, "But so far all the clues have been really sweet and thoughtful. I think Hermione might have helped him with them."_

"She's probably right," Remus said.

"Hey! He could be like me and think of sweet things to say all by himself, right Lily?" James asked his wife.

Lily thought for a moment. "If he takes after you, Hermione helped him," she said with a sly smile on her face."

Everyone laughed at the fake hurt face James showed Lily.

"I think he is going to propose," Tonks predicted.

"I agree!" Lily said, siding with Tonks.

"I think it's just a way to annoy Ginny," Sirius said.

"Yea, Ginny hates not knowing everything. This will drive her nuts!" Fred answered gleefully.

"Actually, I think he is going to tell her he loves her," Remus predicted.

James looked thoughtful for a moment, not noticing the expectant looks all the others were giving him. Finally he said,

"I agree with Remus,"

Then the betting began. At first it was just a few Knuts each, then as they started to get more confident in their predictions, they started betting Sickles. Fred left the room saying he was going to see if his uncles wanted to get involved.

The others began to conjure up chairs, loveseats, pillows, and whatever else they would need to ensure their comfort while they watched what promised to be a very important event in the lives of Harry and Ginny.

**A/N So what did you think? Was it too weird? I'm not sure. But I think that this story will be a very insightful, yet humorous story about what happens after death. **

**I can't no matter how hard I try, write angst, so don't expect a bunch of depressed people. I just can't write sad people. It's weird.  
**

**Is it me or has this been a slow week here on I usually have an inbox full of new chapters or new stories, but this week there were only like 5. Is everyone suffering from writer's block or is everyone busy like me? Hmm.**

**Please review, it is always appreciated.**


	2. Galleon, Quaffle, and Earrings

**A/N Author is extremely sorry that it has taken her so long to update. Author really has no good excuse except that scholarships were due last week and since then author has had extreme case of senioritis which has weaseled its way into other aspects of said authors life, namely work and fanfiction. Author also has no idea as to why she is talking in third person.**

**Disclaimer**** Don't own anything recognizable. Just plot and 'other side of veil'**

**Special thanks to my beta, Annie (singer154). Loved your suggestions, they really helped. You Rock!**

"How can you be so sure that Harry is doing all of this just so that he can tell her that he loves her. She already knows it. We saw it happen." Lily asked James.

"It's the same reason that I pranked you during the first few years at Hogwarts. It was to get your attention and let you know that I love you," James answered.

Remus snorted at James' answer, "Except your plan backfired and she didn't like you until after you stopped pranking her. You can thank me now,"

James rolled his eyes, "Thank you Remus. You see, us Potter men will do anything for our women. Even if it means putting a lot of thought into it, like Harry has obviously done."

"Well, at least you put thought into something over the years!"" Sirius said, making everyone laugh as James sent Sirius a glare.

"Oh, look!" Tonks exclaimed, "Ginny's up in her room! What is she doing"?

"Er-Getting the next clue?" Remus answered, as if this was obvious.

"Well, no duh, Remus, but why is she looking behind that poster of the Weird Sisters?" Tonks replied slightly annoyed with her husband.

"Oh," Remus said rather sheepishly. "Well she's holding a Galleon in her hand. Maybe the next clue was too small to fit on the Galleon."

There was a collective "Oh!"

"That makes sense," Lily said, "But why a Galleon?"

"He likes money?" James guessed.

"He's telling her that they will be financially secure when they get married?" Tonks guessed, sticking to her theory that Harry was proposing.

"It has some kind of charm on it that will protect her?" Lily guessed thinking that she would do that if she was Harry.

"He's saying that his face is on the newest Galleon?" Sirius guessed.

They all looked at Sirius like he was nuts.

"Why would his face be on a Galleon?" James asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the reasoning behind this one.

"Because he defeated Voldemort," Sirius answered as if this was a perfectly good excuse to be on a Galleon.

James, Lily, and Tonks all shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads in agreement, it could be possible. Harry was really famous, after all.

"Oh, James, our son is going to be on a Galleon!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus, who had been shaking his head at the unbelievable thickness of his friends, finally decided to intervene after Lily's last comment.

"You guys, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Harry's face is going to be on a galleon." Remus paused to let the news sink into the others. "The Galleon represents Dumbledore's Army. Remember when Hermione charmed those fake Galleons to get messages to the other DA members."

"Oh, Remus, that makes perfect sense! Where would we be without you?" Tonks gushed, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Lost and confused," Remus answered, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Hey you guys, look! Ginny's smiling really big!" Lily said as she called everyone over to look at the veil again, "We really should stop getting distracted, then we could figure out why Harry is picking all these random places." Lily said half to herself, and half to everyone else.

"But are they really random places?" Tonks asked, "Harry's school trunk, the kitchen chair, something outside that we missed, and now a Galleon from the DA years. Maybe they are all important to their relationship."

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily all stared at Tonks a full minute before Sirius broke the silence.

"Tonks, my dear, I believe that Remus is rubbing off on you," Sirius said as he patted her back sympathetically, "It's ok, you can still fight it off,"

Tonks batted Sirius' arm off hers. "For your information, I'm always smart when it comes to figuring out romantic gestures. Why do you think I kept chasing Remus? He was being stubborn, because he loved me and wanted to protect me. See? That's a romantic gesture. I knew what it was all about."

"Woman's intuition!" Lily added, sticking up for her friend. "And Tonks, I think you are right. I'm sure that is what Harry is doing. What a romantic gesture!"

"See? I told you that Harry took after me!" James said proudly.

No one responded at all, except for Lily, who snorted, and then laughed.

They watched as Ron and Hermione went into the kitchen talked to Mrs. Weasley, then watched as Hermione dragged Ron outside, saying something about a book sale.

"He's doomed," James had commented earning a smack and a glare from Lily.

After that they had seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking and saw Mr. Weasley walk out with a boxful of muggle memorabilia.

"Oh dear, I can only imagine the trouble he is about to get into," Lily had said when she saw what was in the box, "There are matches and a fountain pen in that box!"

"I'm hungry," Sirius said after awhile. Everyone agreed, and Tonks and Lily went to the kitchen to get the meal ready. They didn't trust the men to make the food. Last time, they had come back to burnt food and a destroyed kitchen. After that, Tonks and Lily had no problems cooking food and letting the guys do other things. Like the dishes. Luckily they were wizards and knew "Reparo", otherwise, they would be buying new plates every other month.

When they came back with the food, Ginny was in a small room all bundled up and searching through a Quidditch set, obviously looking for the next clue. Under the Quaffle, she found it.

Lily watched as Ginny read the note. She watched as Ginny smiled, blushed profusely, and even looked a little teary eyed. It reminded her of a time when James had written her a love letter on their one-year anniversary. She had known in that moment that she had made the best decision of her life when she had married him. Lily watched as Ginny still sat there on the cold floor, completely oblivious to everything. She had a far away look in her eyes, as if she were remembering a very special moment between her and Harry. _She probably is_, Lily thought.

Lily glanced over at Tonks and noticed that their faces must mirror each other. Tonks had slight tears in her eyes, she was happy for Ginny, but at the same time sad, remembering what it was like to be alive, young, and in love. What it was like to be surprised with gifts for no apparent reason, see their sons everyday, talking to family members, and giving advice to friends. What they wouldn't do to live for one more day. They both smiled at each other, then glanced at the men. They were too busy eating to notice what was going on with Ginny, or even what was going on with the women. They both rolled their eyes and laughed.

They watched as Ginny stood in the kitchen, warming her hands by the fire, avoiding looks from her mother.

"I would be curious if my daughter was on a treasure hunt. I'd want to know exactly what Harry was saying. Come to think about it I want to know exactly what Harry is saying anyway," Tonks said rather wistfully.

Lily agreed. It was killing her (no pun intended) not knowing what Harry was saying.

All of a sudden, Ginny ran up the stairs.

"Hey guys," Sirius hollered to James and Remus who had gone to get drinks, "She's on the move again."

"You know," Sirius said to Tonks and Lily, "Harry could make it easier on her. He keeps sending her up and down the stairs, inside then outside, if I was Ginny right now, I would be pretty irritated with him."

Both women agreed. Lily knew from personal experience that Ginny was most likely frustrated with Harry right now, seeing as how they are both red-heads and they both have to put up with Potter men, who can be next to impossible to handle.

James and Remus came back just as Ginny was opening a small box that obviously contained jewelry. Both Lily and Tonks gasped when they saw the beautiful pair of earrings that were in side. They were gold studs with a gold chain from which dangled a teardrop emerald.

"They are absolutely gorgeous! Harry has excellent taste!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I keep trying to tell you guys, but no one will listen," James said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued admiring the stunning earrings. Obviously that was what Ginny was doing too, because she dropped the box while she was putting the earrings in.

"Lucky she's wearing green today. Those earrings just top off the outfit!" Tonks said.

"Look!" Sirius exclaimed, "There's a note on the ground! Hey Ginny, grab the next note! Hello? Earth to Ginny?"

"Sirius, you know that she can't hear you, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius sighed, "It is just hard when no one listens to you,"

"Tell me about it," James said, "I've been trying to tell Harry for years that he needed to get over the fact that Ginny was his best mate's sister and just ask her out already,"

"You did not!" Lily responded, smacking James on the arm, "I was the one who was like forget Ron, you love Ginny. You were all like, 'But he can't! Ginny's his best mate's sister. It would be breaking the guy code'

Sirius, Remus and Tonks laughed at James as he opened his mouth with a come-back and then closed it when he realized he didn't have one.

"Oh, look, Ginny got the note!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"See, Sirius? I told you everything would work out ok." Lily said, slightly triumphant after putting James in his place for trying to take credit for her predictions.

Everyone watched Ginny's face this time. They watched as it went from happiness and pleasure at the beginning of the note to annoyance and frustration by the end of the note.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said, with a slight smile on her face, "Remember what you said about being annoyed with Harry? I think you were right."

"Of course I was!"

They were all laughing as they thought about what kind of trouble Harry was about to get into with the angry red-head when Fred came into the room.

"Ginny's going to pummel Harry when she sees him!" Fred yelled happily as he entered into the room

"I take it you saw her read the latest note," Remus said, amused at Fred's obvious joy at his sister's anger.

"Yup, and then I ran straight across the street to tell you that and let you know that Fabian is betting 17 Sickles on Harry telling Ginny that he loves her," Remus and James high-fived when they heard this, "and Uncle Gideon says that it is a bad idea to bet on people. He used to be fun," Fred said shaking his head, "Death just doesn't agree with him."

After a moment or two, Tonks broke the silence that had fallen over the groupl.

"Wait, why 17 Sickles? Why not a normal number like 15 or 20?"

"Oh," Fred said with a mischievous grin, "That's all Uncle Fabian had left after Uncle Gideon beat him at Exploding Snap. They were betting on the game. Uncle Gideon claims that they were bored."

Everyone laughed, and turned to watch the veil, wondering what was going to happen next.

**A/N so funny thing. This past week one of my vocab words was 'umbrage' pronounced the same way as "Umbridge" and, eerily enough, the def. to umbrage pretty much describes toad lady. That J.K. Rowling is pretty smart, eh?**

**In the next chapter, I think I'm going to show some Harry and Teddy. I think that would seem rather appropriate I think.**

**Reviews are always appreciated,**

**Shandra**


	3. Steps, Loveseat, Mrs Weasley, Window

**A/N Good heavens! I can't believe I haven't updated since the beginning of March. I have actually been working on this since April, but life kept getting in the way! I am so so so sorry that this took so long. I feel absolutely terrible!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my parents, who bought me a laptop for a graduation present. It's green and I am using it right now. It is plugged into an extension cord, and I am in the back yard laying in the shade. Go laptop.**

**This hasn't been beta'd, so tell me if there are any ****major**** mistakes. Major being the keyword.**

Through The Veil Chapter 3

The group watched as Ginny sat on the stairs deep in thought.

"What do you think she is going to find?" James asked.

"Well, I'm hoping it is the next clue or she is slacking!" Lily answered.

"Of course it will be a clue," Fred said. "I just have no idea where he would hide a clue right there."

Right at that moment, Ginny pulled out a piece of paper from under the rug.

There were distinct grumblings from the group.

"How was she supposed to get that?" James said.

"Harry, dear, you need to find better hiding places." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well, that was difficult." Remus and Tonks said at the same time.

Fred just laughed and mumbled something about Harry dying really soon.

"She would need a special Marauder's Map to find that!" Sirius commented rather loudly.

"That would be very useful. Why didn't you think about that when we were still alive, Padfoot?" James asked getting distracted from the subject at hand.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess my genius is just more pronounced in my afterlife."

"That makes since," James said, nodding his head in understanding.

"No, it doesn't," they heard Lily groan under her breath. She was sick of explaining that they were exactly like they were when they were dead. Their personalities didn't change, and neither did their physical appearance, which had lead them to teasing Sirius since he was so much older than James and Lily. Physically, at least. Probably not mentally, Lily amended.

After they finished their grumblings about the difficult hiding place, they watched as she finished reading the latest clue. Lily and Tonks immediately picked up on the slight tears that were forming in her eyes.

_I wonder what he wrote about that made her cry, _Tonks thought to herself, _are those happy tears or sad tears?_

Before either the women had a chance to comment on the tears, Andromeda Tonks came out of a room with a suitcase in hand.

"Oh, look, Remus," Tonks cried happily, "There's my mum! Maybe we will get to see Teddy,"

Remus just put his arm around his wife.

They heard Andromeda say something about Ginny looking like Luna Lovegood.

"Hey," Sirius said, "that's not exactly a compliment!"

"What are you talking about, Sirius? Luna is a very sweet girl," Remus said sticking up for Luna.

"Maybe," Sirius retorted, "but there is a reason she is called 'Loony Lovegood'."

"Sirius, that's not very nice," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Lily added, "Just because she is different is no reason to make fun of her."

"Whoa, you guys just sounded like mothers," James said.

"Maybe because we are," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Tonks gasped. "Oh look at Teddy! He's gotten so big since I saw him last!"

Remus chuckled at that. "Honey, you saw him yesterday!"

While the others laughed and shook their heads, Tonks defended herself.

Or tried.

"Well, it's just that I…Lily knows that…I was trying to say that…oh bugger it!"

And with that she folded her arms over the chest and sat back into her seat, a scowl very apparent on her face. She stayed like that while they all watched Ginny enter the living room, and eventually find a place on the couch.

No one said anything as they saw her pull out a piece of paper from under the cushion, which was odd, considering that no one, except possibly for Remus, was known for their silence. They were silent, that is, until Tonks, who had been moping in her chair, reprimanded Teddy.

"Teddy! That is not nice! You do not poke people in the eye! Tell George you are sorry! Teddy! Get your finger out of his nose! You were taught better than that!"

By this time, everyone else, who had been watching Ginny, turned their attention to Teddy and his torture victims, or to Tonks, who was practically standing up and yelling at the veil, not quite knowing what to do.

In the end, everyone started laughing. It was just too funny. Most everyone was laughing at Tonks for doing the same thing that Lily was known to do, but Sirius and Fred were laughing at what Teddy was doing to George and Charlie. They both found two men getting poked and prodded by a toddler immensely humorous.

After a few minutes of laughing, James spoke up. "Where do you guys think the next clue is?"

He had barely spoken these words when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room carrying an adorable red-haired baby.

"That's Victoire," Fred told everyone, "She is Bill and Fleur's first daughter."

Everyone took that moment to comment on the cuteness of baby Victoire.

Then Tonks added, "Don't you guys think that she and Teddy should get married. They would make an adorable couple! Can you imagine their kids? They would be the best looking kids Hogwarts has ever seen!"

They all stared at her for a moment. Finally Remus spoke up.

"As much as I would love to see Teddy and Victoire get married, don't you think we should give them a chance to know each other first. Maybe we should wait at least until they have outgrown the diaper stage?"

Tonks sighed in defeat, "I suppose you are right," then, as an afterthought, "but it would be so perfect!"

"Hey, you guys. Look." Lily shouted as she pointed at the veil, "Ginny is talking to Mrs. Weasley. Do you think she is the next clue?"

"Maybe…" James said, just so he wouldn't get in trouble with Lily.

"I don't know," Remus said, "it would be completely different than all of the other clues."

"Well, Harry has been known to change things up, dear," Tonks chimed in.

Then they saw Mrs. Weasley give Ginny a piece of paper, and a triumphant look on Ginny's face.

"Hah!" Lily said, gloating just a little, because really, who should doubt her? She was always right. Except for that one time…and the time that…

Well ok, but she was right a lot of the time.

They were watching Ginny as she read the letter. She had the same look on her face that she had for all of the other clues.

It was a look that said: _Harry you are just so sweet, I can't believe you are doing this for me._

To be quite honest, it was starting to make the men a little sick.

Sirius mostly, ok, it was starting to make Sirius sick. And Fred wasn't too far behind.

"Does she always have that look on her face?" Sirius complained, "She's starting to look like a lovesick fool."

"Sirius, she _is_ a lovesick fool." Lily told him.

Fred, who had been making jokes the whole time, started grumbling the same time Sirius started complaining.

"He just better keep her happy. That is my little sister."

_Stupid, unromantic men,_ was a phrase going through both Lily and Tonks' heads. And they both knew it, too. They took one look at each other, then both of them burst out laughing, much to the bewilderment of all of the 'stupid, unromantic men'.

Then, all of a sudden, James said, "Did Ginny just 'humph'?"

The girls giggled and nodded their heads. Fred, who probably knew Ginny the best, shook his head and said that Harry had better have something good for Ginny at the end of this hunt, or he was going to get it, and 'it' would not be pretty.

Everyone agreed with that. They had seen Ginny do spell work before. At this point, if he didn't do something utterly romantic, he was going to be on the wrong end of a nasty bat-bogey.

Ginny walked upstairs and headed for her room. She walked straight toward the window, and stood staring out of if for a few minutes.

"What is she thinking? Lily, do you know what she is thinking?" James asked. He did not like not knowing.

"Yes, James. I know exactly what she was thinking." Lily answered, rolling her eyes.

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Lily. If you didn't know, all you had to say was so. In any case, if you don't know what she is saying, do you have any idea about what she might be thinking?"

Lily had opened her mouth to retort, which would have led to a rather large and noisy argument between both James and Lily, but Tonks cut her off.

"She is probably remembering a time that she and Harry had at that window."

"Oh…wait. What was Harry doing in Ginny's room?" James asked.

"Way to go, Harry!" Sirius shouted.

That earned him a look from both James and Lily.

When they finally looked back up at the veil, Ginny was reading the next clue.

"Hey, where was that clue at?" Fred asked.

Remus rolled his eyes before answering, "If you guys would have been paying attention, you would have seen her find the note under the window sill."

There was a collective, "Oh."

Remus just rolled his eyes again.

Then they watched Ginny bundle up once more, preparing to head outside. There were multiple groans heard around the room.

"He is probably the most unorganized person I know. Why didn't he do all the outside ones at one time?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he has a death wish," Fred stated.

"I don't know, Fred," James countered, "She doesn't seem angry."

So they all got up and moved as close to the veil as they could to determine whether or not Ginny was angry with Harry or not.

**A/N So this is the part of the story in which this author gives her outlook on the world and tells you what is going on in her world. I haven't said anything for months, so I am going to do a top 10 list. About things I want to tell everyone. If you get annoyed with these things, I give you full permission to scroll to the end of the document and proceed directly to 'Submit review'. **

**Ahrocks08's Top Ten Events/Comments about the Last Three Months**

**I graduated from High School. Go me. And I hardly cried, which was really surprising.**

**I got a 99 on my English research paper. It's the best grade I ever got in that class. Woo!**

**The next chapter of Through the Veil Will be the last one, because let's face it it took WAY too long for this to get done. I am losing motivation. Besides, I am starting to prefer writing (and reading) James/Lily fics. Which should be apparent if you have seen the new stories I have written.**

**I got registered for college. Yay! I am officially a college student.**

**I have a roommate. I met when I was getting registered for classes. We're going to get a fish for our dorm rooms.**

**There is a nasty spider on my blanket right now.**

**I have two stories ideas which I am planning on writing today**

**I went on a cruise a couple weeks ago and got burned the first day. It was a 'splotchy' burn. Has anyone else ever had a 'splotchy' sunburn? We went to the Grand Caymans (we went snorkeling, which is amazing until you inhale the salt water) and Jamaica (I thought Jamaica was really depressing, but we went on this bamboo raft, and it was really fun, and I saw a banana tree, and a mango tree, and a huge termite nest)**

**Movies I have recently seen: What Happens In Vegas, the new Indiana Jones, Wimbledon, Fools Rush In, The Seeker, National Treasure 2, Mad Money…**

**I'm looking for a job**

**Ok. Now that you are all updated on my life, leave me a review! Even if it is to say that you really don't care about my life. Although that wouldn't be very nice…**


End file.
